


I really love you, you know that.

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Almost death, Friendship forever - Freeform, I only write sad stuff, Tasha gets hurt per usual, They spend a lot of time in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Reade will always blame himself for an injury to his team, especially if it is Tasha.





	I really love you, you know that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I needed to get out of my head while working on bigger projects. I hope you enjoy!

"C'mon, Tash," Reade said anxiously, "stay with me." There had been an explosion in a warehouse they were investigating. The bomb had gone off very close to them, and the Latina had taken a piece of shrapnel to the chest. To make matters worse, the comms were out and the two partners were trapped away from the rest of the team. Reade patted Tasha's face again, trying to keep her awake. "Tasha, don't do this to me," he said, tears streaming down his face, "you can't do this to me!" She looked at him, her dark eyes half shut. "I really love you, you know that," she said, her own eyes shining with tears. Reade remembered when he had said that to her. He was in the hospital, his leg in a brace thing, about to go into surgery. He had known he was going to live then. Maybe she knew she was going to be OK too. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, because she slipped from consciousness the moment the others found them.

Tasha's hospital room was small, a bunch of large, beeping equipment surrounded the bed. The team had not been allowed to see her yet. "We can't excite her," the doctors had told them. The shrapnel had gotten to close to her heart, and her chances were about 50-50 for surviving. Weller had gone in for a few minutes to assure her that no one else had been hurt, and Jane and Patterson had stood at the window, but Reade couldn't face her. "It's my fault she's in there," Reade told Dr. Sun one day. "Really?" The doctor asked gently, "why do you think that?" Reade sighed. "I pushed her to pick up the bomb. I thought we had defused it." Dr. Sun looked at him. "If you hadn't intervened, would Agent Zapata have picked up the bomb?" She asked, "would you picking up the bomb have led to her not getting hurt?" He took a deep breath. "No," he said quietly. "Well then, I don't see why this is your fault," she told him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Patterson entered. "Really sorry to interrupt," she said, "but Reade, you really need to come with me." The young man stood up to follow Patterson. "Remember," Dr. Sun said, "it's not your fault,"

Tasha had gotten excited. She had been restless for a while, and had started calling for Reade with more and more intensity. The thing was, she was barely holding consciousness. When the team finally got there, she was almost gone, just barely able to whisper one word: Reade. He had been let into the room as soon as he had gotten there, but it seemed he was to late. Her heart monitor was going way to slowly, and she had lost consciousness. "Hey," Reade said, sitting in the chair next to her bed, "if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my partner," he said this quietly, sadly, tears rolling down his face. Tasks stirred a little. "Reade?" She said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm here," he said, holding her hand, "and I'm not leaving," Tasha smiled. "Thanks," she said.

A few days later, Tasha was taken out of the intensive care ward and into the recovery. Kurt, Jane, and Patterson were finally allowed to visit her. Reade never left her side. Leaving briefly only at Weller's command for him to get some sleep, Reade stayed at his partners side, keeping watch as her health steadily inclined. "Thank you," Tasha said, day after day, to him. "I would have died without you." He always smiled quietly at her, trying to ignore the blood-splattered bandage covering the wound he felt he had caused. He still didn't believe what Dr. Sun had told him about it not being his fault. Tasha noticed his weird new attitude and decided to ask him about it. 

"What's up with you?" She asked him two weeks after the explosion. "Nothing," he said lightly, "why?" She looked at him skeptically. "You sure?" She asked, "you've been acting kinda weird lately." He raised an eyebrow, "maybe," he said, "but my best friend almost died a few days ago, so I think I deserve to act a little strange." She sighed. "Don't blame yourself," she said, reaching for his hand. "I was stupid. It's my fault," she told him. "Yes, but I pushed you to go after it. It's my fault." She laughed. "You really think I wouldn't have done it without you telling me to?" He stammered, remembering his conversation with Dr. Sun. "I was doing it either way," she said, "don't blame yourself, please. I'm not letting you take responsibility for my stupid mistake." He hugged her. "Well, you are stupid..." he said sarcastically. "Hey!" She said with mock hurt, "just you wait until you do something stupid."


End file.
